


Fucking Job

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Beauty, Alternative Porn, Anal Dildoing, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dildo Blowing, Dildo Spanking, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drama Play, Face Slapping, Facials, Fake Jizz, Fetish Clothing, Gangbang, Gokkun, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leather Kink, Lesbian Bukkake, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipples Licking, Nipples Stretching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn movie, Rectal Prolapse, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Sqweel, Strap-Ons, Sumata, Tasting Own Cum, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tits Squeezing, Tits Sucking, Tongue Licking, Triple Anal Penetration, Triple Penetration, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, anal stretching, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is a porn director for Burning Angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Job

"Un ansia fiera en la manera de querer...  
I touch your lips"

//The fiery passion in the name of lust...

I touch your lips.//

\- Hugh Laurie (Kiss Of Fire)

 

Gwaine came to the studio and sprawl'd on his seat. He took off his bomber and twang'd his red braces o'er his chekred shirt with all buttons done. He was towerin' in the centre o' the scene, his jeans' cuffs roll'd up to reveal his high metal-toe boots with red shoelaces. 'round him extend'd the sceneries o'industrial factory. Imma direct shootin' o' porn for BurningAngel, he thought.

* * *

"I started fingering myself, spreading my legs  
As wide as I could and pressing the flat of my  
Hand against my clit, grinding my hand on it  
...and my pussy started to throb!"

\- Cock And Ball Torture (Juicy Lucy)

"Dost thou not want to worship me  
With crimson sacrifice  
So my cunt may twitch against thy kiss  
And weep with new-found life?"

-Cradle Of Filth (A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For The Devil's Whore)

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

ENTER Banshee Angel/Morgana. Wearin' cowboy boots, black trousers with big holes on her knees, cuts on her right cuff, zippers 'round crotch 'n' ass, razorblades an' safety pins on her creases, leather belt with pyramides, studs, rings, chains 'n' furry handcuffs. Short leather jacket, endin' above the navel. Her hair shav'd at the sides, only two black locks remain. She's black-and-white deathawk on the top o' her head, its frontal edge fallin' o'er to her forehead like a devilock. Her ears're hostin' metallic flesh tunnels an' in 'em 're hangin' U shaped ear weights with th' spikes on their edges, all made of surgical steel.

GWAINE  Lights on!

ENTER LIGHT

GWAINE  Camera... action!

Banshee unzips the zippers on her thighs 'n' takes th' cloth away. Flashin' cunt 'nd ass, tattoo'd with cobwebs. Begins to caress her cunt an' finger herself.

ZOOM cunt, all wet, fingers slippin' inside. Pantin' Left hand reaches out for the Gunslinger shap'd bass guitar. Banshee stops fingerin' 'n' presses the body o' th'guitar 'gainst her cunt, rubbin' 't up 'n' down. Th' edge penetrates her deep. Morge pantin'. Caressin' her pubis with strings.

ZOOM OUT. Cell phone vibrates. Banshee takes 't out o' th' pocket an' leans back on the bed, pressin' the cell in 'tween her pubic lips. ZOOM IN. Banshee's thighs shakin'. Pantin' 'n' screamin'

ENTER Baphomette Angel/Morgause. Wearin' the high top boots, beige 'n' brown stripp'd leggins, indigo silk skirt with black corsett o'er, expanders as th' necklace jewels, goggles hangin' 'round her neck, bright red chelseahawk on her head, the sides of her skull adorn'd with tattoo'd germanic runes. Standin' 'n' watchin' Banshee, cell phone in her hand.

BAPHOMETTE  Yo' didn't tell me I excite yo' so much.

Banshee takes the cell out o' her cunt an' rises to her feet, comin' straight to Baphomette. Kissin'. ZOOM. Baphomette produces her tongue teasingly. Banshee licks the tongue. Kissin' Baphomette's hand runs 'wards Banshee's bare cunt. Fingerin'. Banshee pants.

EXIT Baphomette. Banshee playin' with sqweel.

ENTER Baphomette. Bearin' a probe and g-spot strapon. Banshee undresses Baphomette's leggins, kissin' her pubis. Baphomette puts th' harness on, insertin' both dildo 'n' anal plug into herself. Holdin' the ball to control fake jizz. Banshee begins to jerk the double strapon with both hands, then starts to blow one, jerkin' the other. Baphomette releases a load.

Banshee lays back, Baphomette runs strapon o'er her cunt. At the same time she takes Banshee's leather jacket off to reveal th' naked torso with black lace bra only, laying her hands onto Banshee's breasts. Banshee pants. Her right shoulder hosts tattooed revolvers with criscrossed barells, covered by roses and the letters GN'R.

Banshee leans herself forward, tearin' Baphomette's corsett off. Baphomette inserts both her dildos into Banshee's cunt. Both pantin'. Baphomette groans. Banshee's shakin'. Strapon releasin' the load. Pantin'. Detail o' the fake cum drippin' from Banshee's cunt. Baphomette undresses her skirt. Detail o' tattoo o' Lenore, The Cute Little Dead Girl.

Camera spinnin'. Detail o' Banshee's left arm tattoo, a logo o' Violent Femmes band. Banshee's left hand goes for big pink floppy dildo. Baphomette sits down on Banshee's face. Banshee inserts her tongue. Baphomette reaches out for the purple dildo with latex studs 'n' buries her face into Banshee's cunt. 69. Both dildoin' each other's ass. Pantin'. Swappin' details o' pussies an' arseholes.

* * *

Gwaine turned to the other scene.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

ENTER Tottenkopf Angel/Elena, wearing the latex SS uniform.

ENTER Leon, Agravaine, Owain, Mordred, Cenred. All lookin' like somewhere 'tween bikers 'n' Black Veil Brides- leather trousers, tatter'd jeans, black denim vests with studs, iron crosses, chains, aces of spades. Leon wearin' wehrmacht helmet 'n' a scarf hangin' from his pocket. Owain tyin' a scarf in a stripe 'round his forehead 'n' caresses his crotch. Mordred, one scarf tied 'round his wrist, ties a bandana like a pirate. Agravaine pulls the scarf from his face to his neck like in an old western movie.

Leon begins to kiss Tottenkopf. Owain comin' from behind runs his hand roughly o'er Tottenkopf's cunt. Agravaine slaps her face 'n' rips the top o' her uniform. Leon rolls Tottenkopf's lace bra down and starts to suck her tits.

Mordred layin' down, Tottenkopf sittin' down on his dick. Ride. Agravaine penetratin' her cunt. Jerkin' Leon and Owain off. Camera spinnin' 'round 'em. Agravaine pullin' his dick out o' cunt 'n' DPs Tottenkopf's ass. Owain enters cunt. Tottenkopf blowin' Leon.

ENTER Diablo Angel/Gwen. Wearin' high leather boots, torn stockings, miniskirt, black Tshirt with Cock And Ball Torture band motif. Sweatbands, leather wristbands. Pink 'n' black dreadlocks fallin' o'er the left side o' the head, shav'd. Right side o' the head shaved bald at the frontal quarter. Diablo lays down on top o' Tottenkopf, eatin' her out 'n' lickin' Owain's dick. Leon swaps Tottenkopf's mouth 'n' Diablo's ass.

Tottenkopf fingers Diablo's ass, ramm'd by Leon's dick. Diablo eats out Tottenkopf's ass.

Leon 'n' Owain fuck Tottenkopf's ass. Loud pantin'. Agravaine 'n' Mordred DP Diablo.

Agravaine ass-to-mouths Diablo. Mordred lies down under Tottenkopf 'n' enters her ass, joinin' Leon 'n' Owain.

Tottenkopf screams. Mordred, Leon 'n' Owain pullin' out. Tottenkopf holds her buttocks. Detail. Prolapse. Mordred, Leon, Owain 'n' Agravaine jerkin' off. Comin' on prolapse.

Camera spinnin', zoomin' on bukkaked prolapse 'til 't turns back.

Tottenkopf fists Diablo's anus 'n' pussy. Owain 'n' Leon DP Tottenkopf. Loud pantin'. Agravaine and Mordred DVP Diablo.

* * *

Gwaine turn'd back to Morg & Morgs.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

Baphomette fingers Banshee's ass, stretchin' it with her thumbs 'n' shovin' her tongue inside. Banshee licks Baphomette's cunt, fingerin' her own. Pantin'. Banshee swaps her tongue 'n' fingers. Then attacks Baphomette's cunt with both. Baphomette gives cunnilingus 'n' fingers Banshee's ass. Baphomette uses e-tongue dinger. Detail o' vibrations. Pantin'.

Banshee dildoes Baphomette's ass, continuin' cunnilingus. Detail. Pantin'. Baphomette cummin'. Detail o' the cum. Banshee licks it up. Cunnilingus 'n' anilingus. Banshee spanks Baphomette's buttocks with the dildo 'til they're on fire. Zoom.

Baphomette lays Banshee down, layin' on her 'n' rammin' her with th' shaft. Then sits back 'n' scissors her. Pantin'.

Banshee penetrates herself with dildo, stakin' Baphomette. Baphomette squeezes Banshee's tits. Nipple stretchin'. Climax. Baphomette covers her fingers in Banshee's cum. Banshee tastes herself.

* * *

Gwaine check'd up the other scene 'n' made a silent hand gesture. Gwen left the scene 'n' came to Morgana 'n' Morgause.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day

Tottenkopf keeps gangbangin'. Mordred 'n' Owain DP Tottenkopf. Tottenkopf jerks Leon 'n' Agravaine off. Cenred jerks off. Owain penetrates Tottenkopf's cunt. Tottenkopf blows Agravaine. Leon 'n' Owain DP Tottenkopf's ass. Detail.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day

Baphomette scissorin' Banshee.

ENTER Diablo Angel.

Diablo licks Baphomette's ass. Banshee takes strapon. Baphomette blows Banshee's dildo, figerin' Banshee's ass. Pantin'. Banshee leans herself forward and pulls Diablo's nipples. More pantin'.

ENTER Owain, takin' Diablo, rammin' her ass on his dick 'n' takin' her to the other scene.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day

Diablo kneelin' on all four, Owain rammin' her ass. Tottenkopf lickin' Diablo's tongue. Mordred, Leon, Agravaine 'n' Cenred gangbangin' Diablo 'n' Tottenkopf. Pantin'. Owain creampies Diablo. Mordred, Leon, Cenred 'n' Agravaine creampiein' Tottenkopf's ass.

*** * ***

_"Yeah, shake 'em hips," said Gwaine. Elena shook her ass to show her creampie on the camera._

_"So many fuckin'," said Gwaine to himself. "I'm lookin' forward seein' Percy," he thought, runnin' his hand through his hair, comb'd back to create the spikes, adorn'd with hairgrips 'n' crowfeathers._

*** * ***

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

Banshee 'n' Baphomette sittin' 'gainst each other, rubbin' one's clit 'gainst the other's one. Banshee leanin' forward, lickin' Baphomette's nipples. Baphomette risin' Banshee's hangin' tits, suckin' on 'em.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

Tottenkopf gangbanged.

Ceasin' gangbang. Tottenkopf goin' on her knees, jerkin' guys off. Bukkake. Detail.

EXIT Tottenkopf

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

Banshee fuckin' Baphomette. Enter Tottenkopf, rubbin' her cunt. Pantin', screamin'. Baphomette risin' to her feet, Banshee kneelin' up. Tottenkopf 'n' Baphomette rubbin' their clits. Squirtin'. Bukkake Banshee.

EXIT Tottenkopf.

Baphomette blowin' Banshee's strapon. Cum into mouth. Facial.

* * *

INTERIER (BurningAngel studio), day.

Diablo kneelin' on the ground. Detail o' the cum drippin' from her cunt. Leon, Owain, Mordred, Agravaine 'n' Cenred standin' 'round her in a circle.

Blowbang, handjob. Pantin'. Mordred cummin' at 'er face.

Bukkake. Detail o' the cum. Cock slappin'.

Leon takin' a goblet, jerkin' into it. Passin' 't to Owain, then Mordred, Agravaine, Cenred. All comin' into't.

Diablo takin' goblet, pourin'ts contents into her mouth. Pullin' the cum with fingers, lettin' it drip back into her mouth. Gurglin'. Detail. Swallow. Applause.

 

"Fuck me till we disappear ."

\- Motionless In White (Sinematic)

"Mi lengua inspecciona el clítoris  
causándole en ella más orgasmos"

//My tongue inspects the clit

Causing it more orgasms.//

\- Paracoccidioidomicosisproctitissarcomucosis (Truncación de la Erecciўn Clitoral (Cunnilingus)

 

 

 

 

GWAINE (langsam)  And... stop!

Camera stops.

GWAINE  Thank y'all,U were great.

* * *

Gwaine shook his head to shake the arousal off. He heard coughin' from the doorstep. He saw Percy towerin' in the doorframe, his fine legs embrac'd with tight leggins, his chest wrapp'd up in the androgyne costume of black latex, the sides of his head shav'd and the dark blue dreadhawk fallin' int' his face with few dreadlocks wax'd 'n' stickin' out into the air. Gwaine rose from his chair 'n' swallow'd. "Baby?" Percy smiled: "You wallow in your job 'gain? You're late for our dinner."

Gwaine came closer to Percy, caressin' his shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear... swamp'd with work." Then he plant'd a soft kiss 'n the tip o' Percy's nose. "I'll make it up to ye, okay?"

Percy embrac'd Gwaine 'n' kiss'd him softly. "Okay," he said 'fore clingin' to Gwaine's lips. Gwaine caress'd Percy's ass 'n' Percy drown'd his hand into Gwaine's hair. "But you'll have to stay with me the whole 'morrow." Gwaine smiled, kissin' the corner o' Percy's lips: "We won't leave the bed, I swear."

 


End file.
